


Interruptions

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Food, Kissing, M/M, annoyances, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or where Stiles takes Derek out, but their idiot friend keep bugging them. Driving Derek nuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Original  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/76485408129/interuptions

Idea came from here (tumblr is a great inspirational tool for procrastination):

Stiles drove them tonight. Usually Derek would drive by his place and pick him up on their dates while the sherif stared him down threateningly and Stiles telling him to stop and be nice to his boyfriend, but it seems like tonight they wanted to skip all that. So, Stiles was driving them to dinner.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Just a little ways out of town Der, its my date. I planned it out and everything"

Stiles’ phone rang, he glanced at Derek before he decided to pick it up, they were still a ways away from their date destination 

"Hello?"

"What is is Scott?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry I forgot you were on your date." Derek stared at him, clearly listening in on the conversation. Stiles ignored his eavesdropping stare,

"Never mind. What did you want?"

"Um, it has something to do with Isaac"

"Consent"

"No not that, how do I tell him-"

"Oh geez, seriously?"

"You’re right, sorry. I’ll stop bothering you, enjoy your night"

"Thanks. Just call me after" he ended the conversation, "I swear those two need to stop chasing each others tails and get on with the dating"

Derek scoffed, knowing the full extent of Isaac and Scott’s oblivious pining over each other. But he put that aside as he turned to watch the night time road in front of them. Stiles babbled on about his day, stopping every so often to ask Derek something, he wasn’t much of a talker but Stiles seemed to get him to talk. After a few more minutes Stiles pulled into a drive-in movie

"Wow, really?"

Stiles opened the window to pay admission, “yeah, why not? We’re like a 1950s couple. You look like a greaser with your leather jacket anyways”

"Another pass at my coat? You are lame, plus I’m pretty sure homosexual couples were taboo back then"

"Then we’re one bad, bad pair you and I" Stiles smirked as his drove up to a good spot, he wanted to see the screen without having other vehicles block his view. A couple of seconds later a food-runner came by asking for their order, which was delivered to them as quick as they ordered. Their movie soon played after, Stiles had taken him to watch  _The Invisible Man_.

"You know, I think I did a pretty good job at finding this place" 

"mhm"

"I mean, food, movie, my hot brooding boyfriend-" his phone buzzed "oop, hang on. Ugh Text from Isaac" He stopped to reply a quick message to Isaac; reminding him that they were on a date, before he continued, "wait were was i?"

"I’m your hot brooding boyfriend"

"Right, wait. I didn’t mean it like that"

"Sure, whatever"

Sties blushed, “It’s just your face.”

"Meaning" Derek leaned forward, his eyebrow raised quizzically 

"Ugh, you’re doing it again." Stiles covered his blushed face, before quickly stuffing his face with curly fries to distract himself, "You make me want to have terrible things done to me with that face of yours"

Derek blinked, then smiled after a few seconds “We can do that afterwards”

Stiles laughed, slightly embarrassed and nervously faced the screen to watch the black and white film. What he didn’t see was Derek staring at him, smiling to himself wondering how he ever thought of Stiles in the way he does now. It was pretty clear to him that Stiles was to be his mate, but that would have to come later when the pale boy got older. Derek reached out to place a hand on Stiles cheek, his thumb hovering over his lips before he slid his hand to the back of Stiles’ head and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles reached out to pull Derek closer, flicking his tongue to swipe his lower lip, allowing Derek in for a full blown make-out session. It was rather cliché, making out during a drive in movie but who cares? A small familiar buzzing sound cut it short, Stiles sighed and looked at his phone before answering. Derek on the other hand was getting rather annoyed with the constant phone service Stiles was getting and snatched the phone from him

"WE’RE ON A DATE, STOP CALLING. SCOTT, ISAAC I SWEAR-"

"THAT’S MY DAD!"

Derek stopped short and blinked “oops”

Stiles scowled and grabbed the phone back, “Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I know. We kept getting interrupted, sorry, yes Derek is sorry too. Yeah, Okay. Yeah, bye.” there was silence in the jeep after Stiles hung up and stared at Derek, then he sighed, “Oh my god”

"Sorry, I jumped to conclusions" Derek placed a hand on his shoulder

"No, it’s fine. Tonight got rather annoying." Stiles started the engine, "Let’s just get back home, kay?"

"Sure, but aren’t you stay over?" Derek asked with a small smile

"Yeah, we can do that."

"But phones off tonight"

"Agreed."


End file.
